Crazynessness! Oh, the Humanity!
by yuki san1
Summary: On a Friday night, Yuki and her cousin Death are bored. And then they decide that they want to kidnap the Yu Yu characters! Oh, MY GOD! Look OUT YU YU GANG! pwees review!


(AN: Hello! I'm going to do this story just for fun, nothing serious! Serious-ness scares me! NO MORE SERIOUS-NESS! Good God, Please No! Sorry, I'm sugar high! Hee hee hee!!!  
  
Yuki: I don wanna do disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: You have to!  
  
Yuki: *grumbles* FINE! I don no own YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Yuki: My life sucks! On with the story! ^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On a Friday night, a girl and her cousin are pondering what to do for the weekend. *voices can be heard in the back round*  
  
"I think we should throw a party!" A girl with blue hair with little blue cat ears said.  
  
"No, we did that LAST week Yuki!" A girl with short black hair said.  
  
"But Death! We need something to do!" Yuki complained.  
  
"Fine, how about we kidnap. . . . . . . ." Death began.  
  
"The Yu Yu Gang!" Yuki said right after Death.  
  
Death seemed to consider it. . . . . . . She shakes her head left and right, as if scanning the area for something. "Yeah!"  
  
This shocked Yuki, Death hardly EVER agreed with her!  
  
*~~*~~* Long Pause *~~*~~*  
  
*crickets can be heard in the back round*  
  
"Okay. . . . WHY are you agreeing with me?" Yuki asked with a white question mark above her head. Then Yuki noticed Death had a red line on her right cheek, horizontally, with three small red lines going down the horizontal line on her right cheek, vertically.  
  
"Uh-oh! Oh My God! Death WHO gave you sugar?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!???" Yuki yelled suspiciously at Death.  
  
Death tilts her head down, and then quickly raises it back up, smiles and shows off her fangs. "I finally found your secret hiding candy/ice cream stash! He hee hehe!" Death laughed, seriously freaking Yuki out.  
  
"Stop that! You're scaring me!" Yuki said, backing up slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Okay!" Death said, getting the serious look again.  
  
"Okay? Who are we going to kidnap first?" Yuki asked, smiling, and showing off her VERY long canine teeth.  
  
"HIEI!" Death and Yuki blurted out at the same time.  
  
*Death created a portal leading to the Yu Yu World*  
  
**~~**~~**~~** Yuki's POV **~~**~~**~~**  
  
Death and me had already spotted Hiei in a tall tree, sleeping. We walk quietly to Hiei's tree.  
  
The plan was for Death to wake Hiei up, start a conversation, then I jump on Hiei, and restrain him, and Death will make a portal! Hehehehehehe! This is going to be SO fun!  
  
'You ready Yuki?' Death asked me in my head, I gently nod.  
  
'Yuki, are you in your proper position?' Death asked telepathically. And once again I nod.  
  
'On my count. One.Two.THREE, GET READY YUKI!' Death yelled in my head.  
  
"HEY! Yuki, where are you!! You can't hide from me!" Death yelled.  
  
Death starts to walk over to Hiei's tree. "Hey! I found you Yuki! Get Your bum-bum down here!"  
  
*~~* No Answer *~~*  
  
"I KNOW you're up there! Come down, or I will make you!" Death yelled into the tree.  
  
"Hn. Stop your yelling, baka ningen! Youhie isn't here, so leave me alone!"  
  
I growled, 'It's YUKI not YOUHIE!' I thought, but didn't let Hiei hear my out burst in my head.  
  
"Oh, well, who are you?" Death asked with a polite voice, "Please come down, I didn't mean to disturb you." Death asked nicely.  
  
"If you will shut your trap!" Hiei yelled, and to my surprise, actually came down without hesitating one bit.  
  
Hiei landed softly on the ground.  
  
Death looked over to my hiding place, 'Get ready.' Death thought to me.  
  
"So, what's your name? Mine is Death." Death asked eyes locking on to Hiei's.  
  
"Hn. Hiei, now will you leave me alone?" Hiei asked sarcastically. He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Death shouted. 'Now, Yuki, NOW!!'  
  
And then I through myself at Hiei. I made contact with his back, and instantly give him a bear hug, very tightly. One hand over his mouth, the other around his waist. Hiei kept struggling in my grasp.  
  
Hiei bit my hand until my blood was spilling over my fingers freely.  
  
"Urg, hurry up Death! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" I yelled.  
  
Just then, Death made a portal and where back at my house.  
  
"Hurry up and put the spell in this room!" I yelled, loosing my grip on Hiei.  
  
"All done!" Death replied with a smile.  
  
And with that, I let go immediately.  
  
Hiei turned around and cut me in several places with his now unsheathed katana, so fast Death didn't even see him cut me. Hiei then disappeared, and then re-appeared. "How the he** am I supposed to get out?!?!?" Yelled picking me up by my collar.  
  
I smiled in spite of my position, "You can't!" Then I start to laugh uncontrollably. The blood from my cuts hasn't made itself shown yet.  
  
"Yuki, why are you laughing?! Your acting weird. . . More than usual!" Death seethed, and then noticed that my clothes turned a deep crimson.  
  
"I'm fine! Just a little numb, here and there!" I replied, falling on the floor with a 'thump' on my bum-bum.  
  
"Oh! Yuki, are you okay?" Death asked me.Looking. . . .Worried? Okay, now I'm confused.  
  
"What do you think?" I replied sarcastically, but still laughing none the less.  
  
*~~*~~*~~* Normal POV *~~*~~*~~*  
  
Death walked over to Yuki and kneeled down. Death put her index and middle finger on Yuki's neck, and checked for her pulse. And it was very faint. Death's eyes got wider, Yuki was going to die!  
  
Yuki's eyes started to droop.  
  
"Yuki, you have to stay awake!" Death screamed, panicking.  
  
"Stop your screaming, can't. . . . . You see . . . . I'm trying to . . . Cat nap?" Yuki whispered as she finally closed her eyes.  
  
"Yuki, come on, wake up." Death rocked Yuki back and forth violently. "Yuki, stop playing around! YUKI!" Death yelled as she bent her head downwards.  
  
You see, Death would have shed tears, but being a reincarnate of a dog demon, also nearly soulless, can't be capable of shedding tears. "Oh, Yuki, you were the best cousin anyone could have asked for."  
  
"Hn, how touching. Stupid onna shouldn't have tackled me." Hiei's voice rang through Death's ears.  
  
"How dare you, YOU killed Yuki, you shall not get away with this!" Death's eyes darkened, and then flashed red for an instant. She looked ready to kill.  
  
"Hn, I'd like to see you try it!" Hiei smirked and drew his katana.  
  
Death and Hiei started to battle fiercely.  
  
*boom and clank sounds can be heard*  
  
The lifeless Yuki moved a little; then inhaled sharply. Yuki stood up, and watched Death and Hiei for about one whole minuet, and they STILL didn't notice her!  
  
"Jeez, can't take a cat nap with you two making up scene noises!" Yuki yelled, caught Death and Hiei's attention.  
  
"Yuki! I thought you were dead! Wait, you didn't have a heart beat!" Death yelled, running over to Yuki, and giving her a tight hug.  
  
"Urg, och! That hurts ya know!" Immediately Death stopped hugging Yuki.  
  
"Yes, I killed you, yet you still live? How is that possible?" Hiei asked with the slightest hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Duh! I'm a cat!" Yuki yelled, bopping Death and Hiei's head. They stared at her blankly.  
  
"And?" Death and Hiei asked at the same time, then glared at each other.  
  
"Cats have NINE lives, so that means I HAVE nine lives you retards!" Yuki smirked at their enraged faces.  
  
And suddenly, Death tackled Yuki, punching her stomach lightly.  
  
Yuki grunted, "Ya know, just because I'm back to life, doesn't mean that the pain from my wounds disappeared!" Yuki said, pulling on Death's pointed ear, and that got her to stop.  
  
"Hey, since you two are happy, can I leave?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
Yuki got up, and pulled Death up with her. Yuki smiled. Death and Yuki both exchanged looks at each other, and then at the same time said. "Nope!" And with that Yuki and Death BOTH tackled Hiei to the ground at the same time. They both hugged him until their limbs hurt.  
  
Somehow, Hiei broke free of their grasps, and undid the bandage around his right arm, revealing a black, skinny dragon.  
  
"Let me go, or I'll unleash my Dragon on you!" Hiei said in a warning voice.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Death grumbled, and then created a portal. And Hiei left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: I KNOW That this was short! Please don't kill me! This is NOT the end of the story! And let me remind you, this story is for FUN, for LAUGHS! I know it doesn't have a plot! It's MADE that way! So you can't flame me!!! Nean nean nean nan NEANA! *sees angry mob* NO! DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
*puppy dog eyes* pwees? And pwees review! If Not, you know the consequences! Yup, You have to F-R-E-N-C-H KISS KUWBAKA!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! Are you sayin that I'm tupid?!  
  
Yuki: @_@ Yes, KuwaBAKA!  
  
Kuwabara: Ya know, ya people can't resist me!  
  
Audience: O_O *looks at Kuwabara's face* Ahhhhhh! Run for you lives! Children don't look!  
  
Little Kid: Ack! I'm BLIND!  
  
Kuwabara: What scared 'em off?  
  
Yuki: You, stupid! Review and I'll show Kuwabara torture like he NEVER felt before!  
  
Kuwabara: *_* HELP! NO!  
  
Ja Ne ^_^=!) 


End file.
